Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting diode display.
Description of the Related Technology
Examples of flat panel displays include organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays, liquid crystal displays, plasma display panels, and the like.
Among those, OLED displays include thin film transistors and OLEDs formed on a substrate.
In a typical OLED display, thin film transistors are manufactured over the substrate via MEMS technology such as a photolithography process.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it can contain information that does not constitute the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.